TobotAthleon
by SaberNightmare
Summary: This is a crossover of Tobot and Athleon. Wrote this quit a while ago. Please Read and Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 A New Player

Alpha: "You alright Thunder?"

Thunder: "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine..." He goes to walk but ends up falling.

Alpha: "Thunder?!"

Beta: "Yo Thunder, what's wrong?"

Alpha: "You need to tell us."

Thunder: "I-I d-don't...kn-know..."

Alpha: He helps Thunder up.

Beta leaves to get Zeta and soon returns.

Alpha: "Zeta, can you run a complete scan on him?"

Zeta: He nods. "Hold still Thunder." He scans him. "I'll look this over with Emma, but for now it would be best if you rest Thunder."

Thunder: "B-But what a-about th-the g-game...?"

Beta: "Thunder, you can't play right now, you need to rest."

Mia: "Beta is right."

Thunder: "Huh?"

Mia: She was walking towards them. "Go now you'll get worse, don't and you'll get better Thunder."

Thunder: "I-I can't...stay..."

Luke: "Thunder...please stay and get better."

Alpha: "Come on, we'll get you into the repair bay."

Jay: "So now we're short a player unless Zeta can play."

Beta: "He can't, he and your mother are looking over Thunder's scan."

Luke: "So we play with four players."

At the game, they end up losing without Thunder. As they are walking out, a hooded girl with five human-sized robots behind her enter.

Luke: He stops her. "Hey, don't underestimate him."

Rachel: "Okay."

Zayn: "Ha, ha, ha, this is going to be easy!"

Rachel: "Zeo! Ocean! Midnight! Starlight! Harmony! Transformation! Athlon form!"

The five robots become as tall as Athlons.

Rachel: "Let's play."

The Reff blows the whistle.

Rachel: "Zeo! Plasma spike!"

Zeo: "Plasma spike!" Her hands start to glow. She spikes the ball and hits one of Zayn's robots out.

Zayn: "Electric throw!"

Ocean: "Huh?!" She tries to catch it but ends up out with Harmony.

Rachel: "Zeo, Midnight, Starlight, move to tactic number five."

Starlight: "Got it!"

They surround the other team.

Midnight: She has the ball in her hands. "Tactic number five engaged."

As the three robots pass the ball to one another, it is charged up.

Rachel: "Zeo! Dragon unleashed!"

Zeo: The ball is energized. "Dragon unleashed!" She throws and hits two robots out.

Rachel: "Midnight! Flightmare strike!"

Midnight: "Flightmare strike!" Her arms and hands start to glow and she hits one out.

Rachel: "Starlight! Tail stinger!"

Starlight: "Tail stinger!" Her legs start to glow and she hits the last one out.

Rachel's team had won the game. back at Jay's house.

Zeta: "Hmm...It looks like Thunder has wounds he wasn't telling us about."

Emma: "Not only that either."

Zeta: "What?"

Emma: "Come look at this. I don't know what it is but it can't be good."

Zeta: "It looks like a virus."

Emma: "I'll keep an eye on this."

Zeta: "Okay. I'm going to check on Thunder."

As Zeta enters the repair bay...

Zeta: "Huh?" He sees Thunder gone. "Oh no!"

As Jay and Luke's team were making their way back from the game.

Rocket: "Don't worry, Thunder will be fine."

Luke: "I hope so."

Hyde: "I don't know, Thunder could barely stand."

Rocket: "What are you saying?!"

Hyde: "I'm saying he's not telling us something."

Alpha: "Could he be hiding an injury?"

Beta: "Yeah! Yeah! When we were helping him to the repair bay, he seemed to be limping and had some scratches on him."

Mia: "So he's hurt, but what could do that to him?"

Jay: "No clue."

Suddenly, a car speeds past them and was out of control.

Luke: "Thunder?"

Zeta: He contacts them. "Guys! We got a big problem! Thunder is missing!"

Beta: "So that was Thunder! We have to stop him!"

Alpha: "But how?! How can we stop him without hurting him?!"

Zeta: "Thunder won't stop on his own."

Jay: "Why not?"

Zeta: "He has a virus."

Luke: "A virus? How?!"

Zeta: "We still don't know."

Hyde: "Let's just get Thunder back home and try to help him."

Beta: "I got him!" He had caught THunder by his drafting fin.

Thunder: He transforms and escapes Beta.

Rocket: He corners him. "Come on Thunder." He grabs Thunder. "Got him!"

Alpha: He helps Rocket hold Thunder still.

Mia: "Make sure you don't let go."

Thunder: He grunts and groans as he tries to get free.

Luke: He looks into Thunder's eyes. "Thunder..."

Thunder: He starts to calm down. "A-Alpha...?...R-Rocket...?..." His eyes start to dim.

Hyde: "Thunder?"

Thunder: "W-Where...am...I...?"

Beta: "No need to worry now, we're heading home."

They take Thunder home.

Luke: "What is the virus doing to Thunder?"

Emma: "The virus is causing him to go out of control and he is..." Zeta stops and signals her to look at Thunder. "Alright."

Emma asks everyone to leave but Mia stays to help. When Mia, Emma, and Zeta are the only ones in the room, they speak to Thunder.

Mia: "There is more than a virus causing Thunder problems. Right?"

Emma: "Yes, he also has a number of injuries too."

Mia: "Why didn't you want her to tell the others Thunder?"

Thunder: "D-Didn't...w-want them to...w-worry." He tries to sit up and groans in pain.

Zeta: He stops him. "Do not push yourself so hard."

Dollie: She enters the room. "Hey."

Emma: "Dollie!" She hugs her.

Tobot D: "I'm here too!"

Zeta: "Did you call them?"

Emma: "Yes, we need their help."

Thunder: He sits on the side of the scanning table. He feels weak and tired.

Zeta: "Thunder!"

Tobot D: " Are you okay?!"

Mia: "Thunder?!"

Thunder: He goes Beserk. He powers up and throws an energy wheel.

Dollie: "I got an idea." She fires an arrow at Thunder.

Thunder: He groans in pain and returns to normal. He breathes heavily. "I-I'm...s-sorry..." He tries to stand up and is too weak and falls.

Tobot D: He catches him. "Whoa!"

Thunder: He groans.

Tobot D: He scans Thunder and shows the information to the others.

Zeta: "Let's get him on the repair table."

Tobot D: "Right."

Zeta and Tobot D lay Thunder down.

Emma: "It seems the only way to be sure Thunder doesn't go out of control again is to power him down...completely."

Zeta explains what is happening to Luke, Hyde, and Rocket. He then brings them inside.

Luke: "Thunder..." He grabs his finger.

Hyde: "Don't worry he'll be alright."

Rocket: "We'll see you when you're better Thunder, right?"

Hyde: Nods yes.

Thunder: "Th-Thanks..." He starts to power down.

Luke: "Get well soon...Thunder."

Thunder: He powers down completely.

Once he is fully powered down, they try to repair his injuries. However, the larger ones like his leg and upper body need time to heal.

Emma: "Okay. Now we just have to make an antivirus."

Suddenly, her laptop goes red.

Tobot D: "What's wrong?"

Emma: "The virus is getting closer to the mind core."

Mia: "What will happen if it reaches the core?"

Emma: "Probably something really bad."

They upload the antivirus to Thunder and power him back up. In another room.

Hyde: "Don't worry Luke, Thunder is fine."

Thunder: "He's right."

Luke: "Huh?...Thunder!"

Thunder: He kneels down.

Luke: "I'm glad you're okay!" He hugs him.

Thunder: His arm starts to hurt. "Ow!"

Luke: "Thunder?!"

Zeta: "Take it slowly Thunder."

Thunder: "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Zeta: "You are still weak, you need time to regain your strength to full power again."

Rocket: "How about we play a round of dodgeball?"

Thunder: "I'll be out there in a minute."

Rocket: "Okay."

Once everyone leaves the room, Thunder contacts someone.

Derrick: "Good work Thunder, now bring me what I want."

Thunder: His eyes turn red. "As you wish."

Derrick: He laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 A Tornado of Deception

Luke: He enters the room. "Thunder! Derick and his droids are attacking!"

Thunder: He turns the screen off. "Let's go!"

In the city.

Derrick: "That's right run! Run away!"

Jay: "Hold it right there!"

Dollie: "We won't let you harm our home!"

Droid #1: "Oh no! What do we do?!"

Derrick: "Nothing."

Droid #3: "What?!"

Derrick: "Everything is going as planned."

Hyde: "We have to stop them!"

They engage Derick and his droids, everyone except for Thunder.

Thunder: He crosses his arms.

Mia: "Thunder? Shouldn't you help them?"

Thunder: He ignores her.

Mia: "Thunder!"

The three droids pin them down.

Derrick: "I would finish you off myself but I need to leave, come Thunder."

Mia: "What?!"

Thunder: He walks up to Derick. "Yes, sir." He transforms.

Zeta: "Thunder?! What are you doing?!"

Thunder, Derick, and the droids leave before he could answer him.

Jay: "I can't believe it! Why would Thunder go with them?!"

Dollie: "I thought you said the antivirus worked."

Emma: "Me too and the scan showed no signs of it unless..."

Luke: "Unless what?"

Emma: "Unless it somehow hid from our equipment or it had reached his mind-core."

Mia: "Then that means he is not doing this by choice."

Luke: "We have to help him!"

At Derick's base.

Derrick: "Ha, ha, ha, Thunder, bring me the box of supplies."

Thunder: "Yes, sir." He picks up the box and starts to walk with it. He suddenly screams in pain and drops it, falling to the ground.

Droid #2: "Now look what you did!"

Derrick: "Thunder! What is wrong?!"

Thunder: "System error." He stands up.

Droid #3: "I should melt you down for spare parts!"

Derrick: "Leave him be!"

Thunder: He limps over to a wall for support.

Derrick: "Thunder, do not let them bother you."

Thunder: "I-I w-won't." He tries to stand up straight but falls to one knee.

Droid #2: "Is he okay?"

Derrick: "I'm not too sure."

Droid #3: "What's wrong?"

Thunder: "I-I...d-don't...kn-know..." He starts to breathe heavily.

Tony: "Maybe we could help."

Derrick: "Who are you?!"

Max: "We are on your side."

Derrick: "Alright."

Jack: He picks Thunder up and lays him down on a scanning table.

Tony: "He will be in good hands."

After an hour of waiting, Derick is allowed to see Thunder.

Derrick: He sees Thunder hooked up to a bunch of machines. "What is going on?"

Tony: "These machines are analyzing, processing, and helping Thunder."

Derrick: He sees Thunder's mind core. "Why is this out here?!"

Max: "We had to remove it in order to do a proper scan, it is hooked up to life support in order to keep it stable.

Tony: "But he must remain here until he is better."

Derrick: "Okay."

At Jay's house. Zeta had located Thunder. They immediately head to rescue him. Once they find him, they upload an improved version of the antivirus.

Hyde: "Thunder please wake up."

Rocket: "Thunder please, we need you."

Hyde: He sits Thunder up.

Thunder: He starts to cough.

Rocket: "Thunder?!"

Thunder: "H-Hey...g-guys..."

Hyde: "Thunder! You're alive!"

Rocket: "Can you stand?"

Thunder: "D-Don't...kn-know..." He tries to stand up but can't.

Beta: "Looks like walking is out of the question."

Tobot D: "We have to go!"

Hyde: He picks Thunder up. "No need for him to walk."

Thunder: He picks something up from the ground.

Rocket: "Let's go!"

They manage to escape Derick's base.

Alpha: He sighs of relief. "Are you okay Thunder?"

No answer.

Alpha: "Thunder? Thunder?!"

Thunder: He had passed out.

Tobot D: "Let's get him home."

Rocket: He transforms. "I'll carry him."

Hyde: "Alright." He loads Thunder onto Rocket. "Be gentle."

They go home.

Luke: "Thunder!"

Zeta: "What happened?"

Hyde: He lays Thunder down.

Zeta: "Rocket? Hyde? Alpha? Beta? D?"

Dollie: She gasps. "Oh no."

Zeta: "What's wrong?!"

Mia: "It's Thunder...he's..." She begins to cry.

Tobot D: He taps Zeta on his shoulder and points at Thunder.

Emma: "His mind core is dim."

Zeta: "At this rate its only a matter of time until its completely dark."

Jay: "Then that means..."

Luke: "Thunder will be gone...forever..."

CHAPTER 2 A Tornado of Deception

Luke: He enters the room. "Thunder! Derick and his droids are attacking!"

Thunder: He turns the screen off. "Let's go!"

In the city.

Derrick: "That's right run! Run away!"

Jay: "Hold it right there!"

Dollie: "We won't let you harm our home!"

Droid #1: "Oh no! What do we do?!"

Derrick: "Nothing."

Droid #3: "What?!"

Derrick: "Everything is going as planned."

Hyde: "We have to stop them!"

They engage Derick and his droids, everyone except for Thunder.

Thunder: He crosses his arms.

Mia: "Thunder? Shouldn't you help them?"

Thunder: He ignores her.

Mia: "Thunder!"

The three droids pin them down.

Derrick: "I would finish you off myself but I need to leave, come Thunder."

Mia: "What?!"

Thunder: He walks up to Derick. "Yes, sir." He transforms.

Zeta: "Thunder?! What are you doing?!"

Thunder, Derick, and the droids leave before he could answer him.

Jay: "I can't believe it! Why would Thunder go with them?!"

Dollie: "I thought you said the antivirus worked."

Emma: "Me too and the scan showed no signs of it unless..."

Luke: "Unless what?"

Emma: "Unless it somehow hid from our equipment or it had reached his mind-core."

Mia: "Then that means he is not doing this by choice."

Luke: "We have to help him!"

At Derick's base.

Derrick: "Ha, ha, ha, Thunder, bring me the box of supplies."

Thunder: "Yes, sir." He picks up the box and starts to walk with it. He suddenly screams in pain and drops it, falling to the ground.

Droid #2: "Now look what you did!"

Derrick: "Thunder! What is wrong?!"

Thunder: "System error." He stands up.

Droid #3: "I should melt you down for spare parts!"

Derrick: "Leave him be!"

Thunder: He limps over to a wall for support.

Derrick: "Thunder, do not let them bother you."

Thunder: "I-I w-won't." He tries to stand up straight but falls to one knee.

Droid #2: "Is he okay?"

Derrick: "I'm not too sure."

Droid #3: "What's wrong?"

Thunder: "I-I...d-don't...kn-know..." He starts to breathe heavily.

Tony: "Maybe we could help."

Derrick: "Who are you?!"

Max: "We are on your side."

Derrick: "Alright."

Jack: He picks Thunder up and lays him down on a scanning table.

Tony: "He will be in good hands."

After an hour of waiting, Derick is allowed to see Thunder.

Derrick: He sees Thunder hooked up to a bunch of machines. "What is going on?"

Tony: "These machines are analyzing, processing, and helping Thunder."

Derrick: He sees Thunder's mind core. "Why is this out here?!"

Max: "We had to remove it in order to do a proper scan, it is hooked up to life support in order to keep it stable.

Tony: "But he must remain here until he is better."

Derrick: "Okay."

At Jay's house. Zeta had located Thunder. They immediately head to rescue him. Once they find him, they upload an improved version of the antivirus.

Hyde: "Thunder please wake up."

Rocket: "Thunder please, we need you."

Hyde: He sits Thunder up.

Thunder: He starts to cough.

Rocket: "Thunder?!"

Thunder: "H-Hey...g-guys..."

Hyde: "Thunder! You're alive!"

Rocket: "Can you stand?"

Thunder: "D-Don't...kn-know..." He tries to stand up but can't.

Beta: "Looks like walking is out of the question."

Tobot D: "We have to go!"

Hyde: He picks Thunder up. "No need for him to walk."

Thunder: He picks something up from the ground.

Rocket: "Let's go!"

They manage to escape Derick's base.

Alpha: He sighs of relief. "Are you okay Thunder?"

No answer.

Alpha: "Thunder? Thunder?!"

Thunder: He had passed out.

Tobot D: "Let's get him home."

Rocket: He transforms. "I'll carry him."

Hyde: "Alright." He loads Thunder onto Rocket. "Be gentle."

They go home.

Luke: "Thunder!"

Zeta: "What happened?"

Hyde: He lays Thunder down.

Zeta: "Rocket? Hyde? Alpha? Beta? D?"

Dollie: She gasps. "Oh no."

Zeta: "What's wrong?!"

Mia: "It's Thunder...he's..." She begins to cry.

Tobot D: He taps Zeta on his shoulder and points at Thunder.

Emma: "His mind core is dim."

Zeta: "At this rate its only a matter of time until its completely dark."

Jay: "Then that means..."

Luke: "Thunder will be gone...forever..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 A Race Against Time

Luke: "We have to do something!"

Rocket: "Can you fix Thunder's core?"

Dave: "I'm afraid we can't."

Emma: "There might still be a chance."

Dollie: "You mean he can still be saved?"

Emma: "Correct. My theory is that if we transfer his data to a new core, he could be saved."

Dave: "But it will take time and its risky."

Ryan: "Dad, you have to try."

Dave: "Alright."

Emma and Dave prepare to transfer Thunder's data to a new core. That's when something falls. They find that Thunder's arm had fallen off the table.

Emma: "Look, what's in his hand?"

Dave: "It looks like some sort of voice-journal."

A hologram appears and says: Everything is going as planned. The virus in Thunder will turn him against his friends. He will either join us or he will perish. The log ends and the hologram disappears.

Dave: "We must look over Thunder's scan again."

Emma: "The scan doesn't show anything."

Dave: "Do an internal scan."

Emma: "Alright."

Dave: He sees something. "There!"

Emma: "What is that?"

Zeta: "This is bad. That is a nanobot."

Emma: "Its destroying Thunder!"

Zeta: "We must stop it!"

Dave: "But how?"

Zeta: "Wait a minute! An emp blast should disable it forever."

Once they disable the nanobot and remove it. They fix Thunder's core.

Thunder: He comes back online. "Huh?" He starts to get up. "Gah!" He stops from the pain.

Hyde: "Easy now Thunder, you need to rest." He lays Thunder back down.

Luke: "Thunder!" He hugs him. "Are you okay?!"

Thunder: "I am fine Luke."

Luke: "I'm glad you're okay."

Jay: "Luke! Zayn wants a rematch!"

Dave: "What?!"

Emma: "You can't! Thunder is still very weak!"

Thunder: He gets up and uses the table for support.

Zeta: "Thunder! What are you doing?!"

Thunder: "Let's...g-go..." He tries to walk.

Tobot D: "You're limping Thunder!"

Rocket: He stops him. "Thunder! You can't go!"

Beta: "Yo Thunder! You can't play right now!"

Meanwhile, outside Zayn is getting impatient.

Alpha: "Thunder! You can't!"

Hyde: "Thunder! If you play now, you might not be able to play in the tournament!"

Thunder: "It's m-my f-fault...you...lost..."

Luke: "No it's not Thunder, please stay and get better for the tournament."

Thunder: He falls down.

Hyde: "Thunder!" He kneels down next to Thunder.

Tobot D: He hears a loud noise. "What was that?!"

Zayn: "Luke! It's time to play! Or are you scared?!"

Thunder: He growls.

Hyde: He helps Thunder up. "You okay Thunder?"

Thunder: "Y-Yeah." His leg gives out. "Gah!"

Hyde: "Thunder!" He catches him. He then picks him up and lays him down on the scanning table.

Tobot Z: "Hey!"

Ryan: "If it wasn't for Thunder, the city would have been destroyed."

Luke: "Zayn! We can't have a rematch right now!"

Zayn: "Too bad! I'm not leaving until we play!"

Jay: "What do we do?! We still need one more player!"

Dollie: "D and I will play!"

In the middle of the game, a villain named Rionox attacks. He follows them home and when Thunder tries to help...

Rionox: He grabs Thunder by his throat. "Weakling! Say goodbye!" He stabs Thunder in the middle of his chest. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" The sword tip could be seen through Thunder's back. After Thunder passes out, he removes his blade from Thunder's limpless body. And finally throws Thunder into a wall. "My work here is done." He leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 When there's Lightning, there is Thunder

Hyde: "Thunder..." He sits Thunder up.

Rocket: "Thunder, please wake up."

Luke: "Thunder..." He begins to cry.

Thunder: "P-Please...d-do n-not...c-cry..."

Rocket: "Thunder!"

Hyde: "Just hang in there Thunder!"

Thunder: His eyes start to dim. He grabs Rocket's hand.

Rocket: "Thunder..."

Thunder: He starts to breathe heavily. "P-Please t-take c-care of-h-him..."

Luke: "What are you saying Thunder?!"

Rocket: "Thunder! You're not leaving Thunder!"

Thunder: "P-Please b-be...s-safe..."

Luke: "Thunder, please don't leave..."

Hyde: "Thunder..."

Thunder: His eyes go completely dark and his arm/hand holding Rocket's hand falls to the ground.


End file.
